


Shaolin of my heart

by Imlokistalkingyou



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, oh no not another fic with misunderstadings, sorry its all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlokistalkingyou/pseuds/Imlokistalkingyou
Summary: Kung lao misunderstand something he sees and hes sorry
Relationships: reader/kung lao
Kudos: 2





	1. Oopsie

Kung lao and you were arguing with one another and it was a pretty big fight this time Lao saw some big fighter talking to you and making you laugh and you gave him your number so lao assumed he wasn't good enough for you any more that he big fighter you were talking to was probably trying to take you away from him but lao wasn't going to let that happen without a fight  
Lao was next to face up some random fighter ,he kept winning fight after fight until he could face off against that fighter who he saw you face taking to.

“Whoooooooo go lao !!!!!” you cheered as loud as you could for your boyfriend. Watching him fight was always a fun thing to do. You got to see him show off his skills and let everyone know you two were together at the end when he usually hugged and kissed you in front of the crowd. But during one of the other matches a big fighter came up to you and said hello asing you if you remember him. You couldn't remember him just by looking at him so you kept trying to figure it out,you finally gave up and he told you he was an old friend from high school.

You were shocked this guy was one of your old best friends? You swear you would of remembered if one of your old guy friends was this built.seeing the shock and disbelief in your face he told you one of the old high school memories and you finally believed an laughed with joy of course he was one of your friends no one else would know of that happening unless they were there. He asked for your number and asked if you wanted to catch up one of these days being away for so long he wanted to know what happened to the rest of the gang you agreed he's an old friend ,you're sure lao isn't going to believe this when you tell him his later you thought as you walked back to your seat.

As you watched lao fight you could tell something was off in the way he was fighting he was fighting more aggressively. You wondered what was wrong, maybe another fighter said something to him and struck a nerve. You'd asked him later after the tournament but right now all you could do is cheer him on and hope that helps cheer him up a little. You cheered and he looked at you but he looked at you and glared and turned back around. It would be easy to miss for anyone but not you . so was lao mad at you you haven't done anything wrong why would he be mad. 

Lao was about to fight your old best friend with the way this tournament has been going you hope neither of them get too hurt but you knew one of them had to lose.as you watched you saw ao fight aggressively like he was set to kill he punched he kicked and then the bell ang lao was the winner but he didnt stop he kept punchng your friend he kept going they had to pry him off your friend wondering what the actual fuck was his problem you ran to your best friend to make sure he was okay and now dead.

Lao saw you run to the big fighter and he thought of course you would go to him first he was stealing you away from him he just ignored it and decided to celebrate his victory with a smile on the stage.


	2. you are so forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lao smutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know how to end this story lol

After seeing your friend off you went straight to lao to ask him finally what was his problem.

“Lao! What the hell was that you could have killed him ?” you said as you walked over to lao who was making his way out of the arena.

“Oh so now you care about me.’ why don't you leave and go back to that other fighter you obviously care more about him than you do me.” lao said as he glared at you.

“Lao you idiot “ you were about to tell him about how he's an old friend but lao didn't let you finish instead lao walked away saying he didn't want to hear it. That made you mad at him, you walked faster to catch up to him grabbing him by the sides of his armor, you yelled at him to listen to you, you explained everything frustrated and now mad at him you left before he could say anything to you.

You decided to sleep at a friends house while you cooled off. Lao could cool down himself too.so when lao went home it was to an empty house.

The next day you walked into your shared house you saw Lao was in the living room meditating or trying to. He failed again to concentrate.

Lao stopped what he was doing to walk over to you. He didn't know what to say so he walked up closer to you and gave you the biggest hug hoping you'd understand without words just how sorry he is.

“You big idiot” you said as you embraced him back. You both stood there no words for a while just hugging each other. You looked up at lao and kissed his cheek. Lao took it further and kissed you back on the lips. You deepened the kiss and you both kissed until you both needed to break away for some air. Lao grabbed your hand and led you to the nearest couch in the living room and sat down with you on his lap.

You started to grind on his lap and continue to make out with him letting things get heated. You start go a little rougher grinding yourself in all the right places. Until lao let out a little groan with how much hes grinding back against you clearly enjoying what you both are doing going faster panting until he stops you needing to feel more of you you allow him to take your top off and bra along with it.

He starts peppering kisses too your body from your neck down to your collarbone the lower he goes the more sensual and longer the kisses are getting by the time he reaches your breast he sticks a hard nipple in his mouth sucking it and kneading the other one. Taking turns to stimulate them both . your a panting moaning mess with all the attention hes giving you. Laos hands start going to your pants and starts slowly unbuttoning them.

Hes going way to slow for you you want him and need him now so you reach down to his shorts and start to reach your hands inside of them. You bit your lip lao was fully hard his cock was average size,but he was very girthy just thinking of one of the greatest fighters pounding in to you made you more wet.with that you got up from the couch and took off your pants leaving you in only some panties before you could straddle lao he grabbed you by the hips and turned you around wanting to straddle him facin the other direction. Lao went to work he peppered kisses on your neck and one hand held your breast messaging it will his other hand went to your sex and started stroking you outside your panties.

You were so wet for lao already and now hes just being a tease.this went on until you couldn't handle it you wanted more of him.you cried out for him begging him for more using all the names he likes to hear you call him from the best shaolin to the great kung lao. Once he felt like you had enough he went down to your panties and moved them to the side for enough room to finger you and stroke your clit he went hard and rough to suddenly going antiginazingly slow. 

He continued until you had your first orgasm you moaned his name and called out to him like you were worshipping him. You were so sensitive now but lao needed you. He ached to be inside you so he lifted you up, laid you on the couch and kissed you again before he started saying how much he loved you. Lao ripped off your panties and lined his cock in your entrance slicking his member with the slick from your last orgasm. He slowly entered you until he was fully in.he started with slow thrust and making sure you were comfortable once he knew you were alright he started to up his pace going faster and faster loving to see the way your breast move with every thrust for him. Lao started to go harder too he was almost at hi peak his thrusts were out of rhythm now he wanted to cum inside you claim you as his not that he'd tell you he was still a little jealous. A few more thrust and he finished inside you and you. Feeling so good and overstimulated you cried out when lao finished another orgasm hitting you.

Lao finally pulled out and took you to your shared bed.


End file.
